my light
by Neverdawn
Summary: ok this is a reviese issue of it so please read and enjoy DISCONTINUES
1. Chapter 1

My light

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I don't know what came over me but I just hope you all like it. (Smiles sadly)

The dark hours of the night nothing and no one was awake, no one except one person.

He stood by his window looking upon the small village well the village wasn't small but it was to him, to small for him to live in peace. Glares and murmurs followed him every were. The demon child! Tears swelled in his eyes as he looked out and he let the tears fall freely down his face.

He picked up a kunai off the sill and placed it against his wrist, slowly drawing it across his flesh. He smiled at the blood flowing from his wound then frowned as it quickly healed. Damn fox he thought bitterly.

If only he could die the villagers would be happy. They wouldn't have to deal with the thought that it was there fault for driving him to this point. They would be better off having the "monster" gone.

He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. Tears falling down his face once again. He round over and buried his face in the sheets and cried himself to sleep.

He woke the next morning felling groggy and rather irritable do to his lack of sleep. He slowly got dressed and made his way to the kitchen to find some thing to eat.

After a breakfast of ramen he made his way down the streets of Konaha to meet his teammates for their next mission. As he walked whispers from the villagers met his ears.

"There is that damn monster." One said. "He shouldn't even be here, he is not worthy of living in our village." They continued.

Willing him self not to cry he ran the rest of the way to the meeting place. Upon getting there he was greeted by an overly cheerful hello from his pink-haired teammate Sakura.

He put on a smile and tried to sound happy as he gave his reply. And sat under a tree gazing off in to the great abyss that was his life.

'Damn!' Sasuke thought as he looked down at Naruto and sensing the sadness in his heart. He jumped down from his perch in a tree near Naruto and landed next to the smaller boy.

"What do you want Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke and suddenly aware of how close Sasuke's face was to his and a light blush clawed its way across his face.

All of a sudden a flash of smoke appeared and Kakashi with it.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison. And Naruto was relieved that Kakashi came when he did the look in his comrades eyes disappeared with out a trace reverting back to his cold self.

Sakura was aware of the look and it was one that she wanted Sasuke to look at her with. Her thought then turned to plans to get the two together.

Naruto was slightly freaked by the look in Sasuke's eyes. But the thought of a new mission was more then enough to drive the thought away. He ran up to Kakashi and started to ask about the mission a head.

"Cool it Naruto, we will be helping a man restock his shop." Kakashi said. He had also noticed that Sasuke was more interested in Naruto to day then ever.

"Wahoo! Lets get the show no the rode then!" Naruto let out and ran ahead of the others. 'Damn why did that affect me like that?' Naruto thought as he jogged to the main street.

When they got to the shop the man was waiting out side for them. At the sight of Naruto he scowled and led the young ninjas in side. After assigning each of then a list of tasks the three ninjas set to work.

Naruto was the first one done his tasks and went to the man who was now sitting at the front desk waiting for customers. "Is there any thing else you need done?" Naruto asked the man.

"Why would I give you any thing else to do I shouldn't have let you help in the first place you damn demon child!" the man shot out and then turned away.

" Hey have some respect for people you bastard I was only doing my job you don't have to hate me!" Naruto yelled.

You're not a ninja or even human! Now get out of my shop!" the man demanded.

Naruto left the shop and walked home.

End of chapter 1

A/N: hi I know this is crap but if you have any thing you want to question plez put it in the reviews thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own. If I did it would have a higher rating then it does now and you would see a lot of sap.

A/N: I know it took me forever to update this but what can I say I'm grounded and I have a live for your information well any wayz enjoy!

Warnings:shonen-ai and attempted suicide

Chapter 2

That evening Naruto stood on the roof of his home looking out onto a world that held no love for him. It was not like any of them care that he was alone in the world. He heaved a sigh and continued to stare not really looking at any thing as all, tears streamed down his face all day long he wanted to do nothing but cry and now he was free to do so. Little did he know that there was some one close by.

Uchiha, Sasuke was walking around doing nothing when he herd the soft cries coming form the roof of the building he had just pasted. He stealthily made his way to see that was going on. As he looked over the edge of the roof he seen Naruto, his head in his hands and teas dripping to the ground, he also herd the boy saying something between the quite sobs.

"It would be better if I just left, no one wants me here they all hate me. I'm just a waist of space. I should just die like they all want me to do I am just a good for nothing demon." These words coming from him hurt but they all felt so true. Naruto then pulled a kunai from his pocket and twirled it on his finger. Naruto then gripped the handle and brought it down to meet his tan skin.

'What the hell? He wouldn't.' Sasuke thought as he watched the scene unfold. that was enough he was going to stop this right now.(a/n: ok now I know people wont like this but...suck it up and deal with it.) He jumped the rest of the way to Naruto and pounced him hugging him form behind. "Found you!" Sasuke said trying to act as clueless as possible he looked at the kunai. "What's that for?" Acting dumb was easier then it looked.

Naruto was taken by surprise and was unable to speak. He turned to look at Sasuke, the tears still on his face. Sasuke lifted a hand and wiped away the tears and trying to hold his own. "What is the matter, Naruto, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked dropping his cold impassive tone to settle with a soft caring and worried one.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and let out a soft sob. "Why do you care you hate me like every one else!" his words stung Sasuke, but he held Naruto closer.

"If I hated you would I be here right now? Would I be here listening to you and letting you cry on my shoulder?" Sasuke said resting his chin on top of the other boy's head. Naruto's sobs stopped for a moment as he processed this.

"So you don't hate me Sasuke?" Naruto asked his voice soft and slightly hopeful.

"Of course I don't, I could never hate you... because I..." Sasuke's words were cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing lightly against his. Sasuke couldn't react; the shock of the situation had gotten to him. When Naruto pulled away there were more tears in his eyes and he covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." he said casting his eyes down and turning head. "I shouldn't have done that." Naruto got out of Sasuke's arm, "It won't happen again." he started to walk away. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him gently back down.

"What if I want it to happen again?" Naruto was startled by what Sasuke said. He looked at him questioningly. Sasuke pressed his lips softly on to Naruto's and he responded by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling them closer together. Sasuke ran his tough over Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance which Naruto granted. After a few seconds they pulled away, out of breath they looked in to each others eyes then looked out towards the setting sun.

$ SCENE BRAKE $

Iruka sat in his desk grading papers from today's classes. He was vaguely aware of the other man that just entered the room untill he was behind him kissing a path down his neck. He leaned in to the kisses and smiled, totally forgetting what he had to do he turned in his chair to come face to face with his love.

"Kakashi, you know I had work to finish." he said a smile on his lips.

"I' m sorry am I disturbing you? If I am I am really sorry." Kakashi said placing a kiss in the other man's lips. (He doesn't wear that mask any more in this.) Iruka knew that he had done it on purpose and was not sorry at all. "But you shouldn't work so much it isn't healthy for you. You're such a workaholic." he added with a snicker.

"Well how will I pay my bills and get food if I don't work?" Iruka retorted and pouted.

"You could always come live with me." Kakashi stated and kissed the man again.

A/N: Wow that took me long time to type oh well me hopes you enjoyed and please review please.


End file.
